knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Ezra
Biblija Glava I # prvoj godini vladanja perzijskoga kralja Kira - da se ispuni obećanje Gospodnje, koje navijesti Jeremija - nadahnu Gospod perzijskoga kralja Kira, te oglasi po svemu kraljevstvu svojemu i raspisa ovo: # "Ovako veli Kir, kralj perzijski: "Sva kraljevstva zemaljska dao mi je Bog, Gospod u nebu. I on mi je naložio, da mu sagradim hram u Jerusalemu u Judeji. # Tko između vas sviju bilo kako pripada narodu njegovu, neka ide s blagoslovom Božjim u Jerusalem u Judeji i neka tamo gradi hram Gospoda, Boga Izraelova, Boga, koji stanuje u Jerusalemu. # Svuda, gdje se još zadržavaju ostaci naroda, neka ih stanovnici mjesta potpomognu srebrom i zlatom, imetkom i stokom osim darova za kuću Božju u Jerusalemu!" # I tako zaputiše od glavara obiteljkih u Judi i Benjaminu i od svećenika i Levita svi, kojima to nadahnu Bog, da opet sagrade hram Gospodnji u Jerusalemu. # I svi, što su s njima stanovali, potpomogoše ih posuđem srebrnim, zlatom, imetkom, stokom i dragocjenim darovima, osim svih darova posvetnih. # A kralj Kir izdade posuđe hrama Gospodnjega, što ga je bio odnio iz Jerusalema Nebukadnezar i metnuo ga u hram boga svojega. # I to dade ga izdati perzijski kralj Kir preko rizničara Mitredata, koji ga izbroji judejskomu knezu Šešbasaru. # Ovo mu je broj: Trideset zlatnih, tisuća srebrnih zdjela, dvadeset i devet noževa, # Trideset zlatnih čaša, četiri stotine i deset srebrnih čaša druge vrste, tisuća drugoga posuđa, # Svega pet tisuća i četiri stotine zlatnoga i srebrnoga posuđa. Sve to ponese Šešbasar sa sobom, kad su bili prognanici povedeni iz Babilona u Jerusalem. Glava II # Ovo su ljudi one pokrajine, što se vratiše iz ropstva, koje nekoć odvede Nebukadnezar, kralj babilonski, u ropstvo u Babilon, i koji se sad vratiše u Jerusalem i u Judeju, svaki u svoj grad, - # Koji se vratiše pod vodstvom Zerubabela, Ješue, Nehemije, Seraje, Reelaja, Mordekaja, Bilšana, Mispara, Bigvaja, Rehuma i Baana. Ovo je broj ljudi iz naroda Izraelova: # Dvije tisuće sto sedamdeset i dva potomka Paroševa; # Trista sedamdeset i dva potomka Šefatijina; # Sedam stotina sedamdeset i pet potomaka Arahovih; # Dvije tisuće osam stotina i dvanaest potomaka Pahat-Moabovih iz linije Ješuine i Joabove; # Tisuća i dvjesta pedeset i četiri potomka Elamova; # Devet stotina četrdeset i pet potomaka Zatuovih; # Sedam stotina i šezdeset potomaka Zakajevih; # šest stotina četrdeset i dva potomka Banijeva; # Šest stotina dvadeset i tri potomka Bebajeva; # Tisuća dvjesta dvadeset i dva potomka Azgadova; # šest stotina šezdeset i šest potomaka Adonikamovih; # Dvije tisuće pedeset i šest potomaka Bigvajevih; # Četiri stotine pedeset i četiri potomka Adinova; # Dvadeset i osam potomaka Aterova iz linije Ezekijine: # Trista dvadeset i tri potomka Bezajeva; # sto i dvanaest potomaka Jorinih; # Dvjesta dvadeset i tri potomka Hašumova; # Devedeset i pet ljudi iz Gibara; # što dvadeset i tri iz Betlehema; # Pedeset i šest ljudi iz Netofe; # što dvadeset i osam ljudi iz Anatota; # Četrdeset i dva iz Azmaveta; # Sedam stotina četrdeset i tri iz Kirjat-Jearima, Kefirah i Beerota; # Šest stotina dvadeset i jedan iz Rame i Gebe; # što dvadeset i dva iz Mikmaša; # Dvjesta dvadeset i tri iz Betela i Aja; # Pedeset i dva iz Neba; # što pedeset i šest ljudi iz Magbiša; # Tisuća i dvjesta pedeset i četiri iz Novoga Elama; # Trista i dvadeset ljudi iz Harima; # Sedam stotina dvadeset i pet ljuti iz Loda, Hadida i Ona; # Trista četrdeset i pet ljudi iz Jeriha; # Tri tisuće šest stotina i trideset ljudi iz Senae. # Svećenici; devet stotina sedamdeset i tri potomka Jedajini iz kuće Ješuine, # Tisuća pedeset i dva potomka Imerova, # Tisuća dvjesta četrdeset i sedam potomaka Pašhurovih # I tisuća i sedamnaest potomaka Harimovih. # Leviti: sedamdeset i četiri potomka Ješuina i Kadmielova iz kuće Hodavjine. # Pjevača je bilo što dvadeset i osam potomaka Asafovih. # Vratara je bilo svega što trideset i devet potomaka Šalumovih, Aterovih, Talmonovih, Akubovih, Hatitinih i Šobajevih. # Netineji su bili potomci Sihini, Hasufini, Tabaotovi, # Kerosovi, Siahini, Padonovi, # Lebanovi, Hagabini, Akubovi, # Hagabovi, Šamlajevi, Hananovi, # Gidelovi, Gaharovi, Reajini, # Resinovi, Nekodini, Gazamovi, # Uzini, Paseahini, Bezajevi, # Asnanini, Meunimovi, i Nefusimovi, # Bakbukovi, Hakufini, Harhurovi, # Baslutovi, Mehidini, Haršini, # Barkosovi, Siserini, Tamahovi, # Nesiahovi i Hatifini # Među potomcima sluga Salomonovih bili su potomci Sotajevi, Soferetovi, Perudini, # Jaalini, Darkonovi, Gidelovi, # Šefatijini, Hatilovi, Pokeret-Zebaimovi i Amijevi. # Svega je bilo trista devedeset i dva Netineja i potomka sluga Salomonovih. # Ovo su, koji se vratiše iz Tel-Melaha, Tel-Harše, Keruba, Adana i Imera, a ne mogoše dokazati, da je obitelj njihova i podrijetlo njihovo od Izraela: # Šest stotina pedeset i dva potomka Dalajina, Tobijina i Nekodina; # Od potomaka svećeničkih: "potomci Hobajini, Hakosovi i potomci Barzilajevi, koji se je bio oženio jednom od kćeri Gileadovca Barzilaja i prozvao se po njihovu imenu. # Oni su tražili svoje rodovnice. Kako ih se nije moglo naći, bili su neko vrijeme isključeni iz svećenstva, # Namjesnik im zabrani jesti od Presvetoga, dok se svećenik ne posluži Urimom i Tumimom. # Sva zajednica skupa brojila je četrdeset i dvije tisuće tri stotine i šezdeset osoba, # Osim sluga i sluškinja; njih je bilo sedam tisuća tri stotine trideset i sedam. K tomu je pridošlo još dvjesta pjevača i pjevačica. # Oni su imali sedam stotina trideset i šest konja, dvjesta četrdeset i pet mazgi, # Četiri stotine trideset i pet deva, šest tisuća sedam stotina i dvadeset magaraca. # Od obiteljskih poglavara neki došavši k hramu Gospodnjem u Jerusalemu darovaše posvetne darove za kuću Božju, da se opet sagradi na svojemu mjestu. # Po mogućnosti svojoj dadoše u riznicu građevnu: zlata šezdeset i jednu tisuću drahmi, srebra pet tisuća mina, usto stotinu haljina svećeničkih. # I tako se naseliše svećenici i Leviti i ljudi iz naroda, i pjevači, vratari i Netineji u gradovima svojim. Sav je Izrael stanovao u svojim gradovima. Glava III # Kad dođe sedmi mjesec - sinovi Izraelovi bili su već u svojim gradovima - skupi se narod jednodušno u Jerusalem. # I Ješua, sin Josadakov, s drugovima svojim i Zerubabel, sin Šealtielov, s drugovima svojim ustadoše da opet sagrade žrtvenik Boga Izraelova, pa da prinose na njemu žrtve paljenice, kako piše u zakonu Mojsija, čovjeka Božjega. # Oni podigoše žrtvenik na starom temelju njegovu, jer su bili u strahu od stanovnika zemlje, i prinosili su na njemu Gospodu žrtve paljenice jutrom i večerom. # I blagdan sjenica proslaviše po propisu, i prinosili su svaki dan u propisanom broju žrtve paljenice, kako je bilo zapovjeđeno za svaki dan. # I potom stalnu žrtvu paljenicu, žrtve na mjesece mlađake i na sve svete blagdane Gospodnje i žrtve onih, koji bi prinijeli Gospodu dragovoljan prinos. # Od prvoga dana sedmoga mjeseca počeše prinositi Gospodu žrtve paljenice, premda još nije bio postavljen temelj za hram Gospodnji. # Kamenarima i drvodjeljama davali su novce, a Sidoncima i Tircima jelo, piće i ulje, da dovoze drva cedrova s Libanona na more u Jopu, kako im je bio dopustio perzijski kralj Kir. # Druge godine po povratku njihovu k hramu Božjemu u Jerusalem, drugoga mjeseca, prihvatiše se posla Zerubabel, sin Šealtielov, i Ješua, sin Josadakov, i ostali drugovi njihovi, svećenici i Leviti i svi, što su se bili vratili iz ropstva u Jerusalem. Postaviše Levite od dvadeset godina i više, da nadziru poslove oko hrama Gospodnjega. # Ješua sa svojim sinovima i drugovima, Kadmiel sa svojim sinovima, sinovi Judini bili su jednodušno spremni da vode nadzor nad radnicima na hramu Božjemu; isto tako sinovi Henadadovi i njihovi sinovi i drugovi, Leviti. # Kad su zidari hrama Gospodnjega polagali temelj, postaviše se svećenici u službenoj odori s trubama i Leviti iz obitelji Asafove s cimbalima, da hvale Gospoda po naredbi Davida, kralja Izraelova. # I hvalili su i slavili Gospoda pjevajući naizmjence ovako: "Dobrostiv je on, i milost njegova traje vječno nad Izraelom." I sav je narod podvikivao iza glasa i hvalio Boga, što se je položio temelj hramu Gospodnjemu. # Od starijih svećenika, Levita i obiteljskih glavara, koji su bili vidjeli prijašnji hram, mnogi udariše u glasan plač, kad se je pred njihovim očima postavljao temelj ovome hramu. Mnogi su drugi podvikivali i klicali od radosti. # Nije se moglo od glasne i radosne vike razabrati plač ljudi; jer je narod podvikivao i klicao iza glasa. Vika se je čula daleko. Glava IV # Kad čuše neprijatelji Judini i Benjaminovi, da oni, koji se vratiše iz ropstva, zidaju hram Gospodu, Bogu Izraelovu, # Dođoše k Zerubabelu i k obiteljskim glavarima i zatražiše od njih: "Htjeli bismo zidati s vama; jer štujemo Boga vašega isto tako kao i vi i žrtvujemo njemu od dana asirskoga kralja Esar Hadona, koji nas je doveo ovamo." # A Zerubabel, Ješua i ostali obiteljski glavari izraelski odgovoriše im: "Mi ne smijemo Bogu svojemu zidati hram s vama zajedno. Mi ćemo ga sami podignuti Gospodu, Bogu Izraelovu, kako nam je zapovjedio kralj Kir, kralj perzijski." # Tada su stanovnici zemlje gledali da judejskom narodu oduzmu volju i da ih zastraše od zidanja. # I potkupiše visoke činovnike proti njima, da osujete namjeru njihovu. Tako ostade za svega vremena vladanja perzijskoga kralja Kira do vladanja perzijskog kralja Darija. # I pod vladanjem Ahasvera, u početku njegova vladanja, sastaviše tužbu proti stanovnicima Jude i Jerusalema. # I za vremena Artakserksova upraviše Bišlam, Mitredat, Tabel s ostalim drugovima svojim pismo na Artakserksa, kralja perzijskoga. Tužba je bila sastavljena u aramejskom pismu i jeziku. # Predstojnik Rehum i pisar Šimšaj napisaše izvještaj kralju Artakserksu proti Jerusalemu s ovim sadržajem: # "Predstojnik Rehum i pisar Šimšaj i svi drugovi njihovi, Dinjani, Afarsatašani, Tarpeljani, Afaršani, Erekljani, Babilonjani, Šušanjani, Dehavljani i Elamljani. # Tako isto ostali narodi, koje odvede veliki i slavni Osnapar i naseli po gradovima samarijskim i po ostalim krajevima s onu stranu rijeke, i t. d." # Riječi pisma, što ga poslaše njemu, ove su: "Kralju Artakserksu sluge tvoje, ljudi s onu stranu rijeke i t. d. # Neka je na znanje kralju, da su Judejci, koji pođoše od tebe ovamo, došli k nama u Jerusalem. Oni zidaju opet ovaj buntovnički i opaki grad, popravljaju opet zidove i opravljaju brane. # Pa neka je kralj upozoren na to: Ako se ovaj grad opet sazida i zidovi se opet poprave, neće oni više davati danka ni poreza ni carine. S tim će štetu pretrpjeti kraljevski dohoci. # Jer mi jedemo so dvora, te nam ne priliči da gledamo dalje štetu kraljevu, zato podnosimo kralju ovaj izvještaj. # Treba samo pogledati u knjigu povijesti otaca tvojih. Naći ćeš tada u knjizi povijesti i doznat ćeš, da je ovaj grad bio buntovnički grad i da je na štetu kraljevima i pokrajinama, i da su se u njemu dizale bune od davnina. Zato je i bio ovaj grad razoren. # Mi dakle upozorujemo kralja na to: Ako se ovaj grad opet sazida i zidovi se njegovi opet poprave, onda neće ništa ostati tvoje s onu stranu rijeke." # Kralj posla ovaj odgovor predstojniku Rehumu, pisaru Šimšaju i ostalim drugovima njihovim, što su stanovali u Samariji i ostalim krajevima s onu stranu rijeke: "Pozdrav i t. d. # Pismo, što nam ga poslaste, meni je točno pročitano. # Na moju zapovijed potražilo se je i našlo se, da je taj grad od davnina ustajao na kraljeve i da su u njemu bivali ustanci i bune. # Moćni kraljevi vladali su u Jerusalemu i proširili su svoju vlast na sve krajeve s onu stranu rijeke, tako da su im se davali danci, porezi i carine. # I zato naredite, da se zabrani onim ljudima opet zidati taj grad, dok ja to ne dopustim! # Pazite, da ne budete nemarni u toj stvari, pa da iz toga ne poraste veće zlo na štetu kraljevima!" # Kad su bile pročitane riječi naredbe kralja Artakserksa pred Rehumom i pisarom Šimšajem i pred drugovima njihovim, oni brže otidoše u Jerusalem k Judejcima i zapovjediše im obustavu pod prijetnjom sile i pritiska. # Tada se obustavi rad na hramu Božjem u Jerusalemu. Mirovao je do druge godine vladanja perzijskoga kralja Darija. Glava V # Tada po nalogu Boga Izraelova ustadoše kao proroci među Judejcima, koji su boravili u Judeji i u Jerusalemu, prorok Hagaj i Zaharija, sin Idov. # Potom se digoše Zerubabel, sin Šealtielov, i Ješua, sin Josadakov, da počnu opet zidati hram Božji u Jerusalemu. Proroci Božji bili su uz njih i pomagali im. # U ono vrijeme pojaviše se kod njih Tatnaj, namjesnik područja s onu stranu rijeke, i Šetar-Boznaj i drugovi njihovi i upitaše ih: "Tko vam je dopustio da zida te taj hram i da popravljate te zidove?" # Tada im odgovorismo imenujući ljude, koji su gradili tu zgradu. # A oko je Boga njihova počivalo na starješinama judejskim, tako da im ne htjedoše obustaviti rad, dok ne otide izvještaj Dariju i ne dođe im o tom pismeni odgovor. # Riječi pisma, što ga poslaše kralju Dariju Tatnaj, namjesnik s onu stranu rijeke, l Šetar-Boznaj i drugovi njihovi, Afarsatašani s onu stranu rijeke. # U izvještaju, što mu ga poslaše, bilo je napisano ovo: "Kralju Dariju svaka sreća! # Neka je na znanje kralju, da dođosmo u zemlju Judeju k domu Boga velikoga, koji se zida od velikoga kamena. Stijene se drvom oblažu. Posao se revno radi i napreduje živo pod rukama njihovim. # Zapitasmo tamošnje starješine ovako: "Tko vam je dopustio da zidate taj hram i da popravljate te zidove? # I za imena njihova zapitasmo, da ti ih javimo, i zapisasmo imena onih ljudi, koji im stoje na čelu. # Oni nam odgovoriše ovo: Mi smo štovatelji Boga neba i zemlje i zidamo opet ovaj hram, koji je bio podignut mnogo godina prije ovoga vremena. Velik kralj Izraelov gradio ga je i dovršio. # Ali jer djedovi naši razgnjeviše Boga nebeskoga, dade ih u ruke Kaldejcu Nebukadnezaru, kralju babilonskomu. On razori ovaj hram i odvede narod u ropstvo u Babilon. # Ali prve godine Kira kralja babilonskoga, zapovjedi kralj Kir, da se opet sazida ovaj hram Božji. # I zlatno i srebrno posude hrama Božjega, što ga je Nebukadnezar bio odnio iz hrama u Jerusalemu i donio u hram u Babilon, dade kralj Kir iznijeti iz hrama u Babilonu, Ono je bilo dano čovjeku po imenu Šešbasaru, kojega postavi namjesnikom. # Njemu zapovjedi: Uzmi ovo posuđe, pa idi i stavi ih u hram u Jerusalem! Hram Božji ima se opet sazidati na svojemu prijašnjem mjestu, # Onda dođe onaj Šešbasar i postavi temelj hramu Božjem u Jerusalemu. Od onoga vremena do sada zida se na njemu; ali još jednako nije gotov. # I neka se, ako je po volji kralju, potraži u riznici kraljevskoj tamo u Babilonu, je li tako, da je kralj Kir zapovjedio, da se opet sazida hram Božji u Jerusalemu. Kralj neka bi nam o tom dao poslati odluku!" Glava VI # Tada kralj Darije zapovjedi, da se potraži u pismohraniku, u kojem se tamo u Babilonu pohranjivalo blago. # Nađe se i u dvoru kraljevskom u Ekbatani, koja leži u pokrajini Mediji, jedan svitak pismeni, u kojemu je bila zapisana ova povelja: # "Prve godine kralja Kira izdade kralj Kir ovu zapovijed u stvari hrama Božjega u Jerusalemu: Ima se opet podignuti hram kao mjesto, gdje se kolju žrtve zaklanice i prinose žrtve paljenice. Visina mu ima biti šezdeset lakata; šezdeset lakata neka mu bude i širina! # Tri reda neka budu od kamenja velikoga i jedan red od drveta novoga. Troškove ima da snosi kraljevski dvor. # I posuđe zlatno i srebrno hrama Božjega, što ga je Nebukadnezar uzeo iz hrama U Jerusalemu i donio u Babilon, ima se vratiti natrag i odnijeti u hram jerusalemski svako na svoje prijašnje mjesto. Imaš ga postaviti u hramu Božjemu" # "Zato uklonite se odatle, Tatnaju, namjesniče s onu stranu rijeke, i Šetar-Boznaju s drugovima svojim, Afarsatašanima s onu stranu rijeke! # Pustite neka se radi na tom hramu Božjem! Namjesnik judejski i starješine judejske neka opet sazidaju onaj hram Božji na prijašnjem mjestu njegovu! # Još zapovijedam što ćete činiti onim starješinama judejskim, da bi se sazidao taj hram Božji: Iz kraljevskih poreznih dohodaka od pokrajine s onu stranu rijeke imaju se onim ljudima bez oklijevanja točno isplaćivati troškovi. # Što inače treba, junaca, ovnova i janjaca za žrtve paljenice Bogu nebeskomu, pšenice, soli, vina i ulja, neka im se, kako reknu svećenici u Jerusalemu, daje svaki dan bez prikraćivanja, # Da prinose Bogu nebeskomu ugodne žrtve i da se mole za život kralja i obitelji njegove! # Još zapovijedam: Tko prestupi ovu odredbu, iz kuće njegove neka se istrgne greda i zabode se, i on na njoj neka se objesi! A kuća njegova za kaznu neka se pretvori u bunište! # Bog, koji je ondje nastanio ime svoje, neka sruši svakoga kralja i svaki narod, koji bi se usudio prestupiti ovu zapovijed i razoriti onaj hram Božji u Jerusalemu! Ja, Darije, izdadoh ovu zapovijed. Ona se ima točno izvršiti." # Tada Tatnaj, namjesnik s onu stranu rijeke, i Šetar-Boznaj i drugovi njihovi učiniše točno onako, kako im je bio zapovjedio kralj Darije. # Starješine judejske mogoše dalje zidati, i napredovali su sretno po proročanstvu proroka Hagaja i Zaharije, sina Idova. Tako napokon privedoše gradnju kraju, kao što su bili zapovjedili Bog Izraelov i perzijski kraljevi Kir, Darije i Artakserks, # Dovršiše hram do trećega dana mjeseca Adara u šestoj godini vladanja kralja Darija. # I sinovi Izraelovi, svećenici, Leviti i ostali, što se vratiše iz ropstva, proslaviše veoma radosno posvetu hrama Božjega. # Žrtvovaše za posvetu hrama Božjega što junaca, dvjesta ovnova, četiri stotine janjaca i kao žrtvu za grijeh za svega Izraela dvanaest jaraca prema broju plemena Izraelovih. # Tada postaviše svećenike po redovima njihovim i Levite po odjelima njihovim, da služe Bogu u Jerusalemu, kako je to propisano u knjizi Mojsijevoj. # Potom proslaviše oni, što se vratiše iz ropstva, blagdan Pashe četrnaestoga dana prvoga mjeseca. # Jer su se bili svi očistili svećenici i Leviti. Svi su bili čisti, i tako zaklaše Pasha za sve, što se vratiše iz ropstva, i za braću svoju, svećenike, i za sebe same. # A jeli su Pasha i sinovi Izraelovi, što se vratiše iz ropstva, i svi, što su se bili odvojili od nečistoće pogana u zemlji, pa se pridružili njima, da tako traže Gospoda, Boga Izraelova. # Tada svetkovaše veoma radosno sedam dana blagdan nekvasnih kruhova, jer ih je bio obradovao Gospod, kad im obrati naklonost kralja asirskoga, tako da ih je podupirao u poslu oko hrama Boga Izraelova. Glava VII # Poslije ovih događaja za vladanja perzijskoga kralja Artakserksa vrati se Ezra, sin Seraje, sina Azarije, sina Hilkije, # Sina Šaluma, sina Sadoka, sina Ahituba, # Sina Amarije, sina Azarije, sina Merajota, # Sina Zarahije, sina Uzije, sina Bukija, # Sina Abišua, sina Finehasa, sina Eleazara, sina velikog svećenika Arona. # Ovaj Ezra vrati se iz Babilona. Bio je književnik, vješt zakonu Mojsijevu, što ga je bio dao Gospod, Bog Izraelov, jer je ruka Gospoda, Boga njegova, bila nad njim, dopustio mu je kralj sve, što je zaželio. # Ujedno dođe u Jerusalem mnoštvo sinova Izraelovih, svećenika, Levita, pjevača, vratara i Netineja. Bilo je to sedme godine kralja Artakserksa. # On dođe u Jerusalem petoga mjeseca, sedme godine kraljeve. # Prvoga dana prvoga mjeseca bila je naredba polaska iz Babilona, i prvoga dana petoga mjeseca dođe on u Jerusalem, jer je dobrostiva ruka Boga njegova bila nad njim. # Jer je Ezra bio upravio svoju težnju na to, da istražuje zakon Božji i da ga izvršuje i da poučava u Izraelu zakon i pravo. # Ovako glasi pismo, što ga dade kralj Artakserks književniku svećeniku Ezri, tumačitelju zapovijedi i uredaba Gospodnjih u Izraelu: # "Artakserks, kralj nad kraljevima, svećeniku Ezri, tumačitelju zakona Boga nebeskoga, i t. d. # Ja izdajem zapovijed, da svaki, koji u mojemu kraljevstvu od naroda Izraelova, njegovih svećenika i Levita hoće da od svoje volje ide u Jerusalem, smije ići s tobom. # Jer ti si poslan od kralja i njegovih sedam savjetnika, da i tražiš prilike u Judeji i Jerusalemu na temelju zakona Boga svojega, koji je u tvojoj ruci, # Da odneseš srebro i zlato, Što su kralj i njegovi savjetnici darovali za Boga Izraelova, kojemu je stan u Jerusalemu, # I sve srebro i zlato, što ćeš dobiti u svoj pokrajini babilonskoj, uz milostinju naroda i svećenika, što je oni prilože za hram Boga svojega u Jerusalemu. # Prema tome kupi brižno za taj novac junaca, ovnova i janjaca s prinosima i naljevima njihovim i prinesi ih na žrtveniku hrama Boga vašega u Jerusalemu! # Što se tebi i braći tvojoj svidi da učinite s ostalim srebrom i zlatom, to učinite po volji Boga svojega! # Posude, što ti je bilo dano za službu u hramu Boga tvojega, predaj pred Bogom u Jerusalemu! # Drugo, što ustreba hramu Boga tvojega, te bi ti još imao potrošiti, smiješ namiriti iz kraljevske blagajne. # S tim ja, kralj Artakserks, izdajem zapovijed svima blagajnicima s onu stranu rijeke. Sve, što zatraži od vas svećenik Ezra, tumačitelj zakona kralja nebeskoga, ima se točno učiniti, # Do što talenata srebrn, sto kora pšenice, sto bata vina, što bata ulja i soli bez obračuna. # Sve, što ustreba po zapovijedi Boga nebeskoga, ima se brižno učiniti za hram Boga nebeskoga, da ne padne kazneni sud na kraljevstvo kralja i sinova njegovih. # Nadalje neka znate, da nitko nije ovlašten uzimati danak, porez ili carinu od bilo kojega svećenika, Levita, pjevača, vratara, Netineja ili drugoga sluge toga hrama Božjega! # A ti, Ezra, po mudrosti Boga svojega, što je imaš, postavi suce i upravitelje, koji će suditi svemu rodu s onu stranu rijeke, naime svima onima, koji znadu zakone Boga tvojega! Tko ih još ne zna, toga poučite! # A svaki, koji ne bi izvršivao zakona Boga tvojega i zakona kraljeva, ima se strogo sudbeno kazniti: bilo smrću ili progonom ili globom ili tamnicom." # Blagoslovljen neka je Gospod, Bog otaca naših, koji nadahnu kralja, da proslavi kuću Gospodnju u Jerusalemu! # On mi dade, te nađoh milost kod kralja i njegovih savjetnika i kod svih visokih dostojanstvenika kraljevih. I tako se ja odvažih, jer je ruka Gospoda, Boga mojega bila nada mnom, i skupih obiteljske glavare iz Izraela, što su imali da dođu s menom. Glava VIII # Ovo su obiteljski glavari sa svoj im rođacima, što su zapisali u rodopise, naime s onima, što su sa vlade kralja Artakserksa bill pošli iz Babilona u Jerusalem: # Od potomaka Finehasovih: Geršom; od potomaka Itamarovih: Daniel; od potomaka Davidovih: Hatuš, # Sin Šekanijin; od potomaka Paroševih: Zaharija i s njim na broj muških osoba sto i pedeset; # Od potomaka Pahat Moabovih: Elioenaj, sin Zerahjin, i s njim muških osoba dvjesta; # Od potomaka Šekanijinih: sin Jahaziel i s njim muških osoba trista; # Od potomaka Adinovih: Abed, sin Jonatanov, i s njim muških osoba pedeset; # Od potomaka Elamovih: Izaija, sin Atalijin, i s njim muških osoba sedamdeset; # Od potomaka; Šefatijinih: Zebadija, sin Mihaelov, i s njim muških osoba osamdeset; # Od potomaka Joabovih: Obadija sin Jehielov, i s njim muških osoba dvjesta i osamnaest; # Od potomaka Banijevih: Šelomit, sin Josifjin, i s njim muških osoba sto i šezdeset; # Od potomaka Bebajevih: Zaharija, sin Bebajev, i s njim muških osoba dvadeset i osam; # Od potomaka Azgadovih: Johanan, sin Hakatanov, i s njim muških osoba sto i deset; # Od potomaka Adonikamovih: koji kasnije dođoše, po imenu Elifelet, Jeiel i Šemaja, i s njima muških osoba šezdeset; # Od potomaka Bigvajevih: Utaj i Zabud i s njima muških osoba sedamdeset. # Ja ih skupih na rijeci, što teče prema Ahavi, i ostasmo ondje u taboru tri dana. Kad pregledah narod i svećenike, ne nađoh nijednoga Levita među njima. # Zato poslah obiteljske glavare Eliezera, Ariela, Šemaju, Elnatana, Jariba, Elnatana, Natana, Zahariju i Mešulama, i učitelje Jojariba i Elnatana. # Ove upravih k Idu, predstojniku u mjestu Kasifji, i stavih im u usta riječi, što će ih reći Idu i braći njegovoj, Netinejima, u mjestu Kasifji, da nam dovedu služe za hram Roga našega. # Tada nam dovedoše, jer je dobrostiva ruka Boga našega bila nad nama, čovjeka razumna od potomaka Mahlija, sina Levija, sina Izraelova, naime Šerebju sa sinovima njegovim i braćom njegovom, osamnaest ljudi; # I Hašabju i s njim Izaiju od potomaka Merarijevih s braćom njegovom i sinovima njihovim, dvadeset ljudi, # I od Netineja, koje su bili darovali David i knezovi da služe Levitima, dvjesta i dvadeset Netineja. Svi su ovi imenovani poimence. # Onda dadoh ondje na rijeci Ahavi oglasiti post, da se ponizno pred Bogom svojim i da izmolimo u njega sretan put sebi, djeci svojoj i svemu blagu svojemu. # Stidio sam se naime iskati od kralja i momčadi i konjanika, da nas brane od neprijatelja putem. Mi smo bili dapače izjavili kralju: "Ruka je Boga našega nad svima, koji ga zamole, na dobro njihovo; a jaki gnjev njegov pogodi sve, koji ga ostave." # Mi smo dakle postili i molili se Bogu svojemu za to, i on nas usliša. # Nato izabrah između najuglednijih svećenika dvanaestoricu, naime Šerebju, Hašabju i s njima desetoricu drugova njihovih. # Ovima izmjerih srebro i zlato; posuđe, posvetni dar za kuću Boga našega, što darovaše kralj, njegovi savjetnici i dostojanstvenici i svi sinovi Izraelovi, koji se nađoše tamo. # Izmjerih im u ruke: šest stotina i pedeset talenata srebra, posuđa srebrnoga sto talenata, što talenata zlata, # Nadalje dvadeset čaša zlatnih od tisuću drahmi i dvije posude od sjajne mjedi fine, skupocjene kao zlato. # Pritom im rekoh: "Vi ste sveti Gospodu, i posuđe je sveto, i srebro i zlato posvetni je dar Gospodu, Bogu otaca vaših. # Čuvajte to dakle brižno, dokle ne izmjerite pred glavarima svećeničkim i Levitima i poglavarima obiteljskim sinova Izraelovih u Jerusalemu, u sobama hrama Gospodnjega!" # Tada primiše svećenici i Leviti izmjereno srebro i zlato zajedno s posuđem, da odnesu u Jerusalem u kuću Boga našega. # Dvanaestoga dana prvoga mjeseca krenusmo od rijeke Ahave, da idemo u Jerusalem. Ruka Boga našega bila je nad nama. On nas očuva od neprijatelja i razbojnika. # Tako dođosmo u Jerusalem i ostadosmo tamo tri dana. # A četvrti dan izmjeri se srebro, zlato i posuđe u kući Boga našega u ruke svećeniku Meremotu, sinu Urijinu Uz njega je bio Eleazar, sin Finehasov, i osim ovih bili su nazočni Leviti Jozabad, sin Ješuin, i Noadja, sin Binujev. # Na broj i na mjeru bilo je sve izmjereno, i onda je bila zapisana ukupna mjera. # Oni, što se vratiše iz ropstva, mnoštvo prognanika, žrtvovaše Bogu Izraelovu dvanaest junaca za svega Izraela, devedeset i šest ovnova, sedamdeset i sedam janjaca, i na žrtvu za grijeh dvanaest jaraca, to sve kao žrtvu paljenicu Gospodu. # Tada predadoše oni zapovijedi kraljeve satrapima i namjesnicima s onu stranu rijeke; i ovi potpomogoše narod i hram Božji. Glava IX # Kad se je bilo to svršilo, pristupiše k meni predstojnici i rekoše: "Narod Izraelov, svećenici i Leviti nijesu se odvojili od naroda zemaljskih unatoč njihovim gadovima, naime od Kanaanaca, Hiteja, Perizeja, Jebuseja, Amonaca, Moabaca, Egipćana i Amoreja. # Oni dapače uzeše kćeri njihove za žene sebi i sinovima svojim. Tako se pomiješa sveti rod sa stanovnicima zemlje. Knezovi i predstojnici bili su prvi u toj opačini." # Kad sam to čuo, razdrijeh donju haljinu svoju i gornju odjeću svoju, raščupah sebi kosu na glavi svojoj i na bradi svojoj i sjedoh duboko potresen. # Tada se skupiše oko mene svi, koji su se bojali zapovijedi Boga Izraelova zbog opačine onih, koji se vratiše iz ropstva. A ja ostadoh sjedeći duboko potresen do večernje žrtve. # O večernjoj žrtvi ustadoh duboko tužan, razdrijeh opet donju haljinu svoju i gornju odjeću svoju, padoh ničice na koljena svoja, raširih ruke svoje Gospodu, Bogu svojemu, # I pomolih se: "Bože moj, stidim se i bojim se podignuti lice svoje k tebi, Bože moj, jer zlodjela naša narastoše nam preko glave, i krivnja je naša doprla do neba. # Od vremena otaca svojih do danas mi smo u velikoj krivnji, i zbog zlodjela naših bili smo mi, naši kraljevi i svećenici, predani kraljevima zemaljskim pod mač, u ropstvo, u grabež i u javnu sramotu, kao što je slučaj danas. # Sada nam doduše dođe za čas milosrđe od Gospoda, Boga našega, stim, da nam još ostavi ostatak i dade nam dom na svetom mjestu svojemu, da bi Bog naš opet prosvijetlio oči naše i dao nam malo nove životne snage u ropstvu našemu. # Doduše mi smo još uvijek robovi, ali nas Bog naš nije ostavio u ropstvu našemu, nego nam dade da nađemo milost pred kraljevima perzijskim, tako da su nam oni dali toliko životne slobode, te smo mogli hram Boga svojega opet podignuti i učiniti, da nanovo ustane iz ruševina svojih. Dade nam obranu u Judeji i Jerusalemu. # A što da sada, Bože, kažemo poslije takvih događaja? Jer ostavismo zapovijedi tvoje, # Koje si nam dao preko sluga svojih, proroka, kad si zapovjedio: "zemlja, u koju idete, da je zauzmete, okaljana je nečistoćom naroda zemaljskih zbog gadova, kojima je napuniše od jednoga kraja do drugoga u nečistoći svojoj. # Ne dajite zato nikada kćeri svojih za sinove njihove, niti uzimajte kćeri njihove za sinove svoje! Ne tražite nikada i nigdje njihova dobra i njihove koristi, da budete jaki i da možete uživati dobra zemlje i djecu svoju imati za baštinike dovijeka! # Poslije svega toga, što dođe na nas zbog zlih djela naših i velike krivnje naše - premda si nas, Bože naš, više štedio, nego što su to opačine naše zaslužile, i ostavio si nam ovaj ostatak - # Zar ćemo nanovo prestupati zapovijedi tvoje i sprijateljiti se s ovim gadnim narodima? Ne bi li nas morao kazniti sve do uništenja, tako da više ne preostane ni jedan ostatak? # Ali ti si, Gospode, Bože Izraelov, dobrostiv, jer mi danas ostasmo kao spašeni. Evo, mi stojimo pred tobom s takvom krivnjom svojom, da ne može za to stajati ni jedan pred tobom." Glava X # Dok se je Ezra molio tako i plačući pred hramom Božjim prostrt priznavao krivnju svoju, skupi se oko njega veliko mnoštvo Izraelaca, ljudi, žena i djece, i narod je plakao gorko, # Tada progovori Šekanija, sin Jehielov, od sinova Elamovih i reče Ezri: "Mi smo se ogriješili o Boga svojega, što smo uzimali žene tuđinke iz naroda zemaljskih. Ali još ima ufanja Izraelu za to. # Mi ćemo se sada Bogu svojemu svečano obvezati, da ćemo otpustiti sve žene s djecom njihovom, ako ti, Gospode, i oni, koji se boje zakona Boga našega, držite to za korisno. Po zakonu neka se postupa! # Ustani, jer je ovo tvoj posao. Mi smo uza te. Budi hrabar u tom!" # Ezra ustade i zakle glavare svećenika, Levita i svega Izraela, da učine po tom prijedlogu; i zakleše se. # Potom ostavi Ezra mjesto pred hramom Božjim i otide u sobu Johanana, sina Elijašibova. On uđe tamo. Ali nije jeo ni pio ništa, jer je rastužen radi opačine onih, koji se vratiše iz ropstva. # Onda oglasiše po Judeji i Jerusalemu, da se svi, koji se vratiše iz ropstva, imaju skupiti u Jerusalemu. # Onome, koji ne bi došao za tri dana prema zaključku knezova i starješina, uništit će se sve što ima, a on sam bit će isključen i zajednice onih, koji se vratiše iz ropstva. # I skupiše se svi ljudi od Jude i Benjamina za tri dana u Jerusalem. Bilo je devetoga mjeseca, dvadesetog dana u mjesecu. Sav je narod sjedio na trgu pred hramom Božjim, dršćući radi te tvari i od dažda. # Svećenik Ezra diže se i reče im: "Svi se ogriješiste, kad se oženiste tuđinkama, te stim još umnožiste krivnju Izraelovu. # Zato sad priznajte krivnju pred Gospodom, Bogom otaca svojih, li činite po volji njegovoj! Odvojite se od naroda zemaljskih i od žena tuđinki!" # Sva skupština odgovori u sav glas: "Spremni smo da tako učinimo, kako si nam rekao. # Ali naroda ima mnogo, i vrijeme je dažda. Ne može se zato ostati Vani. I ta stvar ne da se svršiti u jedan ili u dva dana, jer nas ima veoma mnogo, koji sagriješismo u tom. # Nasi predstojnici neka bi jamčili za svu zajednicu, da svi, koji su u gradovima našim doveli kući žene tuđinke, dođu u određeno vrijeme i s njima starješine i suci pojedinih gradova, dokle se od nas ne odvrati žestoki gnjev Boga našega za tu stvar!" # Samo Jonatan, sin Asahelov, i Jahzija, sin Tikvin, nastupiše proti. Mešulam i Levit Šabetaj podupirali ga. # 6 Ali oni, koji se vratiše iz ropstva, učiniše po gornjem prijedlogu. Svećenik Ezra izabra sebi po pojedinim obiteljima ljude, obiteljske poglavare, zabilježivši sve poimence. Ovi održaše prvoga dana desetoga mjeseca sjednicu, da izvide stvar. # Oni svršiše sa svima onima, koji su bili kući doveli žene tuđinke, do prvoga dana prvoga mjeseca. # Među svećenstvom nađoše se ovi, koji su se bili oženili ženama tuđinkama: Od potomaka Ješue, sina Josadakova, i od drugova njegovih; Maaseja, Eliezer, Jarib i Gedalija. # Oni dadoše ruku svoju na to, da će pustiti žene svoje. Njihova dužna žrtva bila je jedan ovan za krivnju njihovu. # Od potomaka Imerovih: Hanani i Zebadija. # Od potomaka Harimovih: Maaseja, Elija, Šemaja, Jehiel i Uzija. # Od potomaka Pašhurovih: Elioenaj, Maaseja, Išmael, Netanel, Jozabad i Elasa. # Od Levita: Jozabad, Šimej, Kelaja, i Kelita nazvan, Petahja, Juda i Eliezer, # Od pjevača: Elijašib, i od vratara: Šalum, Telem i Uri # Od ostalih sinova Izraelovih, od potomaka Paroševih: Ramja, Jizija, Malkia, Mijamin, Eleazar, Malkija i Benaja # Od potomaka Elamovih: Matanija, Zaharija, Jehiel, Abdi, Jerimot i Elija. # Od potomaka Zatuovih: Elioenaj, Elijašib, Matanija, Jeremot, Zabad i Aziza. # Od potomaka Bebajevih: Johanan, Hananija, Zabaj, Atlaj, # Od potomaka Banijevih: Mešulam, Maluk, Adaja, Jašub, Šeal i Ramot. # Od potomaka Pahat Moabovih: Adna, Kelal, Benaja, Maaseja, Matanija, Bezaleel, Binuj i Manaseh. # Od potomaka Harimovih: Eliezer, Išija, Malkija, Šemaja Simeon, # Benjamin, Maluk i Šemarja. # Od potomaka Hašumovih: Matnaj Matata, Zabad, Elifelet, Jeremaj, Manaseh i Šimej. # Od potomaka Banijevih: Maadaj, Amram, Uel, # Benaja, Bedija, Kelu, # Vanija, Meremot, Elijašib, # Matanija, Matnaj, Jaasaj, # Bani, Binuj, Šimej, # Šelemja, Natan, Adaja, # Maknadbaj, Šašaj, Šaraj, # Azarel, Šelemja, Šemarja, # Šalum, Amarija i Josip. # Od potomaka Nebovih Jeiel, Matitja, Zabad, Zebina, Jedu, Joel i Benaja, # Svi su se ovi bili oženili tuđinkama. Među njima bilo je žena, koje su bile djecu izrodile. Kategorija:Biblija